


s-support

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Vaike and Lissa consummate their marriage.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Wyck | Vaike
Series: fire emblem [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	s-support

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday at work i decided that the latest married pair from my awakening playthrough needed something written about them to mark the occasion. hope you like it!

* * *

Vaike licked his lips as he lifted the thin skirt from covering his wife’s butt, giving him a view of her slick pussy and tight ass. 

“You ready?” he asked, reaching down to grab his shaft, already hard and throbbing.

“I’m ready,” she replied, pressing back against him, making the tip of his cock rub against her. She was very wet, due to the long session of foreplay from before they had begun. One of her hands reached down between her legs, rubbing over her pussy before she spread herself for him. Vaike rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips, before gently starting to push himself in. Lissa groaned as she felt his shaft start to enter her, its thick girth easily a bigger stretch for her than her own nimble fingers. 

“Alright?” he asked once he’d popped the head in, and she nodded. 

“I’m fine,” she said, with a nod. “Go ahead.”

He slowly pushed in, gauging her reaction as he did so. Once his tip and a bit of his shaft was in, he held himself just inside her for a moment, relaxing a bit when he heard a small groan from her. He began a slow rhythm of rocking his hips, letting her get used to him. This already felt better than his hand (or hers) did by miles, and he was eager to see what it felt like to be completely inside her, but he didn’t want to hurt her; they could work up to that, and it was only their first time.

He was so distracted by the feeling of her that he hadn’t realized that his thrusts had picked up slightly, and at the peak of the next one, the sudden tight heat around his cock had disappeared. His cock slipped out, prodding just the outside of Lissa’s pussy. 

“Whoops,” he muttered, reaching down to correct the error, but Lissa beat him to it. Her hand was still under them, and she grasped his cock and guided it back inside her. Now that she was a little used to him, she steeled herself before pushing down further than he had been inside her before. Vaike groaned as more of his dick was enveloped in her heat, steadying himself as he rested a hand on her lower back. After a moment, he began rocking his hips once more, and she met his thrusts with tiny ones of her own back onto him. 

“Faster,” she said after a moment, her hand rubbing at her clit from underneath them, and he eagerly obliged her. She moaned, the slight pain she’d felt before now dissolved into more pleasurable sensations as their lovemaking went on. 

Vaike grasped her skirt in his free hand, bunching the fabric up as the temptations to go wild on her came back, but he resisted, continuing to give her the slow, shallow thrusts. The thoughts were wiped away when he felt Lissa’s fingers on his shaft, and looked down to see her fingers rubbing at the bottom of his thrusting cock as he fucked her. 

As he watched, she got more adventurous, and her fingers reached further back to fondle his balls, before encouraging him deeper. He took her encouragements, thrusting deeper into her. The surprised moan he got in response went straight to his dick, and only encouraged him more. 

“Vaike! Yes!” Lissa cried, as she felt her husband’s thick length reach deep inside her for the first time. Despite the few orgasms he’d already given her to get her ready, Lissa could feel herself edge towards her end again. 

Vaike was not far behind. The feelings of her tight walls squeezing all around his dick were almost too much, and since he didn’t want their first time to end too soon, he slowed his pace a bit. He pulled out slowly, watching as he pulled out to his cockhead before pushing back into her slick heat. Lissa, on the other hand, had other plans, and reached her hand behind him once more. Her questing fingers reached back to his swollen balls once more, giving them a quick rub before she traced them against his shaft.

“Don’t slow down, keep going!” she whined. 

“Lissa, I’m close,” he groaned.

“I want it inside,” she said. “Officially make me your wife and cum inside me!” 

He groaned again, pushing forward so he was once more balls deep inside her, making her moan. “Don’t know how any man would be able to turn down that offer.” 

“Yeah, come on!” she cried, as his thrusts picked up again. She began pushing her ass back, meeting his thrusts with her own, their moans intermingling. He brought his hands up and grasped her hips, holding on as he finally gave it his all, pumping fast and hard into her pussy. 

“Oh yeah, just like that!” she moaned. His thrusts rocked her small body, but she held on for the ride, the pleasure growing inside her. His hands were gripping her hips tightly and his grunts were loud, eager on reaching his finish now. Each push inside brought him indescribable pleasure, and when he was finally pushed over, he swore he saw stars.

“Lissa, I’m cumming!” he grunted, pushing fully inside her and leaning over her back as his cock began to spurt inside her. The feeling of his hot cum painting her tunnel was enough to bring Lissa to her own peak, and she cried out his name as her walls clenched around his dick and she began to tremble. He was vaguely aware of her squirting, groaning once more as he felt the last of his load shoot inside her. 

He pulled out of her once he was spent, his softening dick giving a last throb as he sighed, leaning back on his knees. Lissa sat on the bed, turning to face him with her legs spread. A streak of his come had started to come out of her, and she reached a finger down to scoop it up. Making sure Vaike was watching, she took the finger into her mouth, smacking her lips before meeting his eyes.

“Wanna go again?” she asked with a sultry look. “Make this a wedding night to really remember?” 

Before he could give her his confirmation, she crawled over to him on the bed, reaching a hand to his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it, feeling it slowly come back to life in her hand. She leaned her head down, taking the head into her mouth, tilting her head up to meet his eyes as she did. 

Vaike groaned, the sight of his new wife giving him a blowjob enough to get him going again. Lissa pulled away from his cock and gave a laugh as she felt it hardening in her hand, giving it another few strokes as she resumed her blowjob. It didn’t take much for him to be back at full hardness, and she pulled away once more, giving the head a little kiss before she sat up.

“How d’ya wanna do it now?” he asked. She answered by climbing into his lap. Realizing where this was going, he reached his hands up to her hips, grasping them once more as she hovered over his cock. She reached a hand down and grabbed his shaft, positioning it at her entrance before slowly pushing herself down onto him, giving a groan as she felt him inside her once more. She eventually managed to take him balls deep, helped with the first load of his come acting as a lubricant, and held herself on him as she got used to him again.

“Are ya alright?” he asked, slightly concerned as he tried to figure out how she was feeling.

“You feel so  _ big  _ like this,” she groaned, wiggling her hips. 

“Wanna try another position?”

“This is fine,” she replied, “I just need a minute. You do feel good inside me, just...big.” 

While hearing that helped his pride, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bad and afraid he was hurting her. An idea came to him, and he removed one of his hands from her hips to bring it down between her legs. He gently prodded at her clit, using one of his fingertips to rub at her. She let out a moan and relaxed a bit. He continued rubbing at her for a moment, until she nodded. 

“O-okay, I’m ready again,” she said, true to her words as she slowly began pulling herself up his dick. Once only his head was inside, she pushed back down, taking him into her again. She slowly built a rhythm, until she was comfortably riding him, the feelings back to being pleasurable. Vaike moved his hand back to her other hip, grasping lighter, holding on but still letting her control things. 

She began to get more brave, testing out little things as she got comfortable with riding him. She rolled her hips as she moved on top of him, wanting to see what felt the best. In return, she got moans and groans, some little instances of her name, and the feeling of the cock inside of her throbbing and twitching with her tests. 

“Do you like the way I’m riding you?” she asked, deciding to stick with rolling her hips as she rode, getting the best reaction from this.

“I love it,” he replied, digging his fingers into her hips a bit tighter. “Getting close again. Ya want this one inside, too?”

She nodded, pushing herself down and wiggling her hips before going back up. “Come inside me again! Get me pregnant on our wedding night.” 

This hadn’t crossed his mind, but now that the idea had been presented, he was into it. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and slowly began matching her bounces with small thrusts of his own. Lissa moaned, picking up her pace to match his thrusts, forgetting about rolling her hips as she focused on bouncing on him. 

“Oh gods, yeah,” she moaned, throwing her head back as she rode him. He gritted his teeth, each bounce from her bringing him closer and closer.

“Lissa, I’m gonna cum again, you ready?” 

“I’m ready, give it to me!” 

She braced herself as he grabbed her hips, slamming her down onto his cock as he got closer and closer. Lissa squealed, her rhythm breaking as he took the lead, moaning at the suddenly fast paced fucking she was getting. It only took a moment before he was coming again, blowing his second, just as potent load into her, moaning her name as he did. 

“Lissa!  _ Gods! _ ”

He continued thrusting up into her as he unloaded, her tight walls milking his cock and her moans the perfect soundtrack to his finish. He loosened his grip as his cock gave a final spurt, before he was completely tapped out. He released her hips, the marks from his hands already appearing on her skin. 

He sighed as he finished up, leaning back against the pillows on their bed. Lissa held herself on his cock for a moment, feeling it soften slightly inside her, before leaning in to rest her head against his chest. 

“That was the best wedding night ever! I love you.”

He brought his hands up to wrap around her, hugging her close. “Love ya too.” 

Nine months later, the world was forever changed when their bouncing baby boy, the product of their marriage consummation sex, was born. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
